Episode 86
I love you is the eighty-sixth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 14, 2016. Summary Ybarro tells Asval that he will regret showing himself to him, because traitors like him should be punished. Aquil stops them and says that Asval is not an enemy. Aquil recounts that because they needed a spy, he had chosen Asval to be their eyes in Lireo. Ybarro doubts the reliability of Asval, who had already betrayed him before. Lira too, does not like Asval, for having deceived her. Asval counters that his agreement with Aquil had been made only recently. Danaya asked what his price is. Asval answered that it is his safety, and those of his men, in case war broke out between Amihan and Hagorn. Ybarro calls him devious, but Amihan dismisses further discussion, since she wants to celebrate Lira's return. Wahid agrees, saying they should cooperate against Hagorn, and looks at Lira. Asval tells Axilom that Ybarro is already wearing the kantao. Hitano approached Alena. Alena says she has not forgotten all the wrongs he did to her. Hitano says he was only there to save her from Hagorn, and is cooperating with Pirena. Hitano assured her she will be able to escape. Hagorn, Agane and Rexad sit in council. Agane informed Hagorn that the tribes and communities have been informed about his tax but she observed that Hagorn is deep in thought. Hagorn says that the diwatas still enter and exit Lireo fearlessly. Agane says it is because of their ivictus. Hagorn says Hathoria is safer then, after he had cast a spell upon it after Danaya and Muros entered Hathoria. Agane asked if Hagorn wanted to return to Hathoria. Hagorn says they will not leave, but he would tighten security. Danaya asked Asval what Pirena was doing in Lireo earlier. Asval says he does not know. Muros gave Danaya a drink. Danaya thanked him. Jealous, Aquil made Alira Naswen sit beside him and asked her if she could clearly see the map of Lireo. Aquil asked Muros to sit down. Muros was about to sit beside Aquil, but Danaya made him sit beside her. Aquil asked Asval to point out the room of the new queen. Asval did so, and also pointed out Kahlil's room. Danaya was surprised that Kahlil was back in Lireo. Asval told them not to worry, because he is well-treated by Hagorn. Aquil told Danaya not to tell Ybrahim, so that their queen and Lira could be happy, at least for that night. Danaya agreed. Paopao has decided that they would be sleeping in one bed, in this order: himself, Amihan, Lira and Ybrahim. The adults were amused. Lira says she would be happy as long as she is between her parents. Ybarro says he would not let her get lost again, and he and Amihan would take care of her. Paopao joins the family hug. Ether watches them through clairvoyance. Muros wished Danaya a peaceful sleep. Danaya returned the greeting. Alira Naswen asked Aquil to confess his love to Danaya. Aquil said Danaya is brave and independent; he thinks he would be crushed if she rejects him. Alira Naswen thus verifies that he loves Danaya. Aquil says that he had done so long ago, but it would lead to nowhere, so he asked her to forget about it. Amihan assigned Paopao to a separate bed, because they would not fit. Amihan embraced Lira and says she had long dreamed of being with her. Lira says she dreamed of it too, and to be with her father also. Lira asked Ybarro if she is their only child, or if she had siblings. Paopao raised his hand and claimed that he is. Lira said other than him. Ybarro explained that she is his only daughter with Amihan, but has a brother, his son with Amihan's sister Alena. Lira was surprised and lectured her father, but she used several English terms, so he did not understand. Amihan explained that the customs and culture of Encantadia is different for those of high birth, especially the queen, for Emre chooses the mate. Lira comments that Encantadia is "liberated," but since she is a conservative, she wants her boyfriend to be hers alone. Paopao asked her if she has a boyfriend. Lira admits there is none. Ybarro told Lira not to worry, since they would not force her to change for them, and would respect her beliefs. Ybarro says what is important for them is to be with her and to keep her safe. Ybarro said he would teach her how to use a weapon so that she could defend herself against enemies. Lira teased that he is only making up for his faults, but accepts the lesson to fight off Hathors and women who would seduce him. Lira said she was only joking. Ybarro says he would go now, to guard the surrounding area. He kissed Lira in the forehead. Lira asked him if he would not kiss Amihan. Ybarro kissed Amihan in the forehead too. Lira and Amihan sleep. Back at Lireo, Hagorn took out the three gems, Water in his right, Fire in his left, and the Fifth Gem in between. He ordered the three gems to fortify the defenses of Lireo in and out, against the diwata Sang'gres who would attempt to enter Lireo through the power of ivictus. An anti-ivictus field was cast, protecting the palace of Lireo. Invisible, Pirena slew the Hathor guards just outside the gate of the palace of Lireo. Hitano informed Pirena that Alena is down below, in the wine cellars. Pirena attempted thrice to teleport herself there, but was unable to do so. Pirena was sure that Hagorn did something. When Ybrahim, Lira and Amihan went out, they were greeted by the others, and there is a long table with much food. Lira said it was like a feast. Imaw said that the feast was really for her. Wahid said he contributed most of the food, and pulls Lira to sit beside him. Wahid was about to eat, but Lira stopped him and asked where Paopao is. Amihan ordered Muros to find Paopao. Aquil said he prepared seats for himself and Danaya. Ybarro took the seat beside Danaya. Amihan sat beside Lira, and Wantuk placed himself between Wahid and Lira. Imaw sat beside Wahid. Lira asked if Amihan is Danaya's boyfriend. Amihan said he was not, but she knows they like each other, though they cannot admit it. Lira attributes it to Danaya's temper, but assured Amihan that she would do something about it. Back at Lireo, Hagorn gets angry at Asval and his men for not recovering Lira. He sends them away. Dagtum asked Asval if he made the right decision. Asval says they must take both sides for their own safety. While eating, Aquil stares at Danaya and Muros, who were talking. Lira arrives and says that Aquil is sheepish. She says it is easy to court and win over girls. She says he only needs to say "I love you," and explains its meaning. Alira Naswen arrived and heard what it meant. Lira encouraged him to say it to Danaya. Aquil says he cannot say that. Alira Naswen told Lira not to force Aquil, for he might get humiliated. Danaya ordered Muros to make sure that all paths to Sapiro are being guarded. Lira approached Danaya and asked her why she is irritated. Danaya says she is uneasy because of Aquil, who had been staring at her for a long time. Lira thinks she is only being self-conscious. Lira says that Danaya should approach Aquil and tell him "I love you," which means "You are irritating, get away from me, stop doing that to me." Danaya angrily told Aquil "I love you." She even repeated it, within the earshot of Alira Naswen. Lira laughed because of her prank, but stopped just before Danaya saw her. Danaya then walked out. Lira tells Aquil she was right, and that Danaya also liked him. Aquil agrees, and sits down, brimming with confidence. He starts eating. Hitano visits Alena and tells her that Pirena is having a hard time. Hitano tells her Pirena is still thinking how she could be saved, so she must eat in the meantime. Alira Naswen goes into the forest. A voice asked her if it hurts to learn that her beloved does not love her. Alira Naswen asked her to come out. The voice asked if she wanted to avenge herself because they hurt her. Alira Naswen says she is not afraid of her, and asked her to show up. Ether appears. Hagorn introduced Kahlil and LilaSari to each other, LilaSari as his wife, and Kahlil as their foster son. Agane says someone from the enemy side wishes to speak with him. Hagorn allows the person to enter, for he is not afraid whoever that person is. Pirena looks for Cassiopea. Cassiopea says she cannot help Pirena. Pirena says she cannot leave her sister Alena, so she should learn how to reenter Lireo. Cassiopea says that would happen only if the sisters manage to reconcile, and if the number of their gems are greater than those held by Hagorn. Pirena said that is too difficult. Cassiopea tells her that she would not be able to reenter, then. Cassiopea leaves. Agane leads Alira Naswen to Hagorn. Alira Naswen says Lira is now with Amihan, and she would tell them where their new camp is. Asval and Dagtum were alarmed. LilaSari exchanged glances with Mayca and Kaizan. Trivia *This marks the first time that the episode title is in English.